My Guardian Angel
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Po and the others fight against two old enemies. They failed miserably, one of them has fallen, is the end of Po and the 5. Is it too late for China?Or is a guardian angel coming to save them all? Rated T for blood and violent content :)
1. Chapter 1

** Our Guardian Angel **

** By CookieM2012**

Po's Jade green eyes widened as he saw he worst enemies, Tai Lung and Shen in front of him. They stared back at him wickedly as he struggled to get up. Pain spread through his body as a deep growl of agony echoed in his throat.

"Stop trying panda." Cackled the leopard triumphantly. "The Pathetic Five and Shifu are never going to save you."

"Yes they will, and they will beat you!" Po insisted in anger.

Shen gave out a sudden outburst of laughter.

"You _really_ think their gonna save you? Look over there you stupid creature!" Said Tai lung.

Po glance and silently gasped in horror. Shifu, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were lying in pain over in the corner of the dark room they were in, badly cut and bruised. Villagers were either injured, dead, or they ran away.

Po opened his mouth.

"As for the girl..."

Shen smirked as he threw something in front of him. Po peered what appeared to be an action figure.

It was his action figure of Tigress...

Suddenly one of Shen's feather knifes sliced through it, spilting it in half at the torso.

"No..." Po whispered over and over again as the two villains laughed. Po remembered the battle they had just hours ago. It was in the valley of peace. There was a lot of blood, a lot of cries for help... and a whole lot of Kung fu.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Po could remember himself and Monkey, fighting side by side, protecting one another. But then Tai - lung pulled out a sword, aiming it for Po and Monkey's heads._

_"Lovely... two heads... one blade." He whispered as he place his weight on your dominant leg, he rested the non-dominant foot in front of him. He raised his dominant arm in front of himself so that it is perpendicular to the ground, and bent his elbow so that the knife is raised alongside his head. The knife was kept at a comfortable distance from his head. There was a clap of thunder as he smirked at his target._

_"Farewell, panda." He whispered._

_"I don't think so Tai-lung." Said a feminine voice behind him._

_Tai Lung was pushed to the ground. His pupils dialated when he saw Tigress, towering above him._

_"Why if it isn't my little sister Tigress. Long time no see midget." Sniggered Tai-lung as he got up. __Tigress growled as she attacked Tai-Lung. But the leopard was prepared for this attack. He twisted his body one way and gave Tigress a fast, sudden kick. She was flown back, falling onto her back. She shook her head as she tried to sit up, but Shen attacked her too, with a dagger in his grasp. _

_"NO!" Po shouted._

_He kicked Shen out of the way, and held Tigress by the paw, and pulled her up. She was breathing heavily, and blood was coming out of the side of her mouth. Po was furious, knowing that Tai-Lung's sudden kick had caught her at the mouth. His eyes were fullof anger as he stared at the two villians, hugging Tigress close. _

_"You'll be OK." He whispered to her. Tigress shook in his embrace as she tried to stand. _

_"Aw... how sweet! The panda has fallen in love with a monster!" Cackled Tai-lung._

_Tigress' expression stayed emotionless, but Po felt her quiver again. Shifu and the others were staring at them too. Po let go of Tigress, pushing her away from a distance._

_Shen smirked as he drew back his wing, which had a blade._

_"Bye bye panda!"_

_Shen's wings suddenly shot forward, letting the blade free. As it flew towards the panda, another clap of thunder roamed in the distance. Po braced himself. The others_ shielded_ their eyes. Tai-Lung and Shen waited for the moment they were craving for. The panda was about to die in front of his friends' eyes..._

_There was a sound of steel cutting into flesh as a flash of lightening went off. _

_Po opened his eyes._

_Everyone stared at him in horror. Even the villains went wide eyed. Po felt no pain, no blade enter his body at all. But then she saw blood was spattered all over his chest. It also went on his face. he stared in horror when he saw what was in front of him..._

* * *

Tigress took the aim. She got the blade to her stomach. she dived in front of him...

She died.

Po was furious with himself. He couldn't believe what Tigress had done for him.

And he did nothing about it...

Shen took out another blade.

"And you, and the others are going to join your girlfriend _very soon._" Shen sniggered.

But then something stopped him.

There was a sudden thud in behind himself and Tai-Lung.

"Leave them and fight me." It said.

As they turned, Po and the others lifted their heads and stared, mouth agape.

There standing in front of them was Master Tigress, with a pair was white large wings.

_Tigress was an angel!_

* * *

**Ok There is the first chapter guys!**

**Hope you like!**

**I'm afraid it's was a quick one!**

**I feel lazy :(**

**No clue why!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Po and the others were staring at Tigress, wide eyed and mouths agape.

_She was right in front of them with a pair of wings!_

She was also wearing a white shirt like her original tunic and white sweat pants.

Tai-lung and Shen were taken by surprize too.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Questioned the peacock furiously, looking over at Shifu and the others.

He takes out a knife and approaches them, but Tigress made a force field around Shifu and the rest of the five. Shen glared at her, tightening his grip on the knife. He ran towards her with lightening speed.

She placed out a paw and formed a fireball in shape of the yin and yang symbol. She fired it at Shen, who tried to dodge it, but he was hit with such force, he was knocked backwards onto his back. He got up as something warm and wet went down his chest and onto his robes. He looked down and saw red and white stuff sliding down the robe, and went _splat _onto the ground. Shen felt his face, breathing fast and short as Tai-lung stood up, shaking as he slowly walked away from Po, looking a little green.

As he pulled his wing away, he saw that his feather tips were covered in blood and chunks of flesh. He turned around in a semi circle very slowly, gasping to see blood all over the wall behind him. The force field surround Shifu and the others suddenly vanished, and parts of blood and guts fell on Shifu and the other members of the five.

Shen's face had melt on one side, blood began to sweep out of the left side of his face, followed by chunks of flesh following it.

Tigress was breathing heavily, looking just as shocked as the peacock did. Shen hissed and roared with rage as he threw knife after knife at her, but they went in different directions

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He declared as she backed away slowly. He ran towards her with another blade. But Tigress kicked, dodged, and punched, him to the ground, blood dropping onto her ghostly fur for a millisecond, befire disappearing. Shen was breathing hard as he tried to get up, but then a sword went through his stomach. His breath was taken short, his eyes went small. His beak dropped open. His whole body went stiff as thunder roamed in the distance. His eyes were still for a moment, but then slightly shifted his eyes to the one who stabbed him.

Surprisingly, it was Po, grunting with pain as he held the sword down as it came out the other side of Shen's body, sinking into the crimson red soil beneath him. Po bent forward as he whispered;

"I have destroyed _you_,"

Shen suddenly moved around as if in a 5 second seizure, and lay there, limp and still.

Dead.

Po got up slowly, and limped over to Shifu and the five as Tigress finished Tai-lung off. The was a bloody circle around them as Po stumbled closer. His paws were covered in blood and flesh as he fell to the ground, and started crawling to his master and friends. They began to crawl/slither towards him too, but then Tigress was suddenly in front of them, a white light around her, so she shone brightly in front of them. They looked at her in shock.

_What it because of her wings?_

_Or was it because they have now lost her forever..._

"No!"

* * *

**There is chapter 2 guys. **

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**PLUS I apologise for the short chapter.**

**It's really late and I just wanted this over and done with now,**

**Again, really sorry for the short chapter and crap work!**

**Plz R&R anyway!**

**And jtlyk, it's not finished _now!_**

**There's more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No!"

Po shot up, breathing heavily. His was beating so fast he felt like it was going to shoot out of his chest. He was in his room at the Palace. It was night time. A small, sudden light from outside his room came to life, casting a faint shadow to stick itself the paper walls. Po's breathing was slowly getting back to normal rate as breathed out a shaky whisper;

"Hello?"

The door suddenly opened and a figure slipped in.

"Po?" It whispered.

Po knew that voice, it was a stern, yet gentle voice...

"Tigress? Tigress, it that you!"

"Sh! You'll wake the others, and yes it's me."

Po jumped up and hugged the tiger tightly, startling her as he lifted her off the floor.

"Your OK!" He whispered. Tigress suddenly forgot her shock, and was now curious.

"I'm OK?" She questioned in a confused tone.

"Yeah your alive! Tai-lung and Shen killed you and then you were an angel with the wings and all the flying powers and melted the side of Shen's face with a yin and yang fire ball-"

The panda went faster and faster every now and again, but then Tigress stopped him.

"I was killed by Tai-lung and _Shen_? Since when? Po _their _the ones who are dead not me."

Po was suddenly embarrassed.

_It was all a dream?_

Po was so confused he burst into tears as he let Tigress down onto the floor. Tigress was suddenly worried as Po let out tearful sobs, but was still a little confused at the same time.

_Was it something she said?_

"Po..." She whispered softly as she pushed the thought to the side. Po continued to cry in a sorrowful manner, he slowed down as Tigress slowly held his paw and guided him back to his bed, sitting him down with her.

"Tell me everything, from start to finish." She said.

She continued to hold his paw as Po told her about the dream. He didn't tell _everything_ at first, but then bit by bit, he spoke in great detail, including the part when Shen sent her the knife that made her life come to a close. Tigress let go of his paw after he said everything.

"I'm sorry you had to experience such a nightmare Po," she said in a slightly sad tone. Po bowed his head in fear.

"The worse part wasn't the guys getting covered in blood and guts, or facing Tai-Lung and Shen again, it was when Shen killed you and all I did was stand there and watch him do it." Po said without thinking. Tigress froze for a few seconds. Tigress tilted her head to the side slightly, blushing slightly as she stood up.

"I didn't know you care about me that much..." She whispered. While saying that she stood up as she turned her back on him, folding her arms and hiding her smile. Po stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open. Tigress raised an eyebrow at the panda's actions when she turned her head back to him, completely forgetting what she said a few seconds ago.

"What?" She questioned.

"You never knew how much you _mean _to me Tigress! _Your_ the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I train everyday until I pass out, the reason I laugh at evil in the face... the reason I'm _alive _after Shen shot you with the _cannon_! I can't live without you Tigress because-"

Po paused as he cover his mouth, realising what he just said. His eyes darted down to the floor as Tigress' ears pricked up at the each reason he spoke of about her.

_Damn my big mouth! _he cussed.

Tigress turned her body around slowly, her Amber eyes meeting Po's Jade Orbs as he looked up at her. Po stood up slowly as Tigress walked a little closer to him, until their noses were nearly touching.

"Because..." Tigress said, wondering what the panda was about to say.

Po took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back now.

"Because... I love you Tigress... you meant so much to me right from the start. When you and the five were introduced to the Valley, I only had a pathetic fanboy crush on you... but not anymore, my love for you had deepened when you saved me from the cannon shot, and nearly died in front of me..."

Po sighed shakily as he reached out and held the feline's paw as he got up. He leaned in closer until their foreheads were barely touching.

"When I look at you Tigress... I see you as the definition of Natural Beauty..." Po whispered.

Tigress' heart stopped.

_That's how he felt about me? Even after the way I treated him when he first came to the palace?_

"Po..." Tigress breathed out.

Po gulped.

"Y-yes?" Asked Po in fear.

Tigress just shook her head, mouth open a few cemtimetres.

Po gulped and was about to turn away, but then Tigress cupped his cheek and moved his head to look at her. Her eyes were shining with happiness and passion.

They leaned in.

Arms held each other as they sealed their kiss.

Tongues began to dance.

This went on for about 10 seconds, until they broke apart for some air. They smiled at one another as they held each other. After breaking links, Tigress retreated back to her room.

**_*Song.*_**

_***Tigress thinking about Po at this part.*  
**_

_T__he day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**_*Po is thinking about Tigress in this part*_**

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**_*The to love birds tell the others the next morning*_**

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer..._

**_*Six months Later, Po and Tigress were married.*_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**_*And Po never experienced another horrific nightmare again.*_**

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

* * *

**_The End!_**

**Hope you liked it everyone!**

**I apologise if no one liked it!**

**I am C-R-A-P when it comes to romance between Po and Tigress :)**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
